Unexpected Talks
by amethystdragonnight
Summary: Post Season 5. Due to his mother's advice, Keith is back from the Blade of Marmorra, for good this time. Everyone is happy about it, except for one person. Lance. A conversation between the two may, however, reveal some unexpected revelations, and maybe even feelings. One-shot. Lance's POV.


Keith is back. Keith is _back,_ for good. I still can't believe it. I mean, after being with the Blade for so long? He just gave it up? I guess I can understand why, though. He found his mom. That's incredible. I'm happy for him, I really am. What I wouldn't give to see mine.

But now, a part of me wonders what's gonna happen. With Voltron. With him. With me. Now that Keith's back, he'll be wanting Red. We've got one paladin too many.

I yawn as I step onto the bridge, stretching my arms above my head. There should be no one else here, since it's so late. At first glance, there's not a person (or Altean) in sight. I almost shriek when I see the someone's shadow sitting in one of the chairs, but I hold it in.

"Keith! What're you doing up?" I say, stepping up behind the chair. The mullet-head (am I still calling him that?) turns, raising an eyebrow.

"Lance." He sighs, and turns back to look at the stars. "Couldn't sleep, I guess." I make a noncommittal noise and put a hand on my hip.

"We're all glad you're back. Really," I say.

"Me too," Keith says, pulling a foot up into the chair. I frown at the discomfort in his voice.

"But…," I say, trying to coax it out of him. He looks up at me, and for a second I look into his vivid grey-brown eyes before shaking my head. That was weird. Keith shrugs and says,

"I'm just not sure what we're gonna do now. I mean, I'm not really needed. I still don't know how Kro— how my mom managed to convince me to come back." An uneasy smile settles onto his face, and maybe that's supposed to make me feel better, but it doesn't.

"More like _I'm_ not needed." I mutter.

"What?" Keith says, brows knitting together. "Lance, that's ridiculous."

"No it's not," I say. My voice rises as I continue, "You're the Red paladin. I would be Blue, but Allura's amazing at it! I…what's gonna happen? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Lance," Keith says. "Are you seriously worried about this again? You know they need you." I try not to wince at the edge in his voice.

"But—ugh, Keith!" I run a hand through my hair. "That's not—" I take a breath, a growl lacing my tone. "You were better with Red than I ever was. And sometimes…sometimes I'm not even sure I'm supposed to be here. Like, at all. When we, or I, was in the Garrison, I was just a cargo pilot! The one reason I got upped to fighter class was because you dropped out."

Keith rises from the chair, rubbing his thumb against his curled fist.

"You think you're the only one who feels that way?" He says with a grim chuckle. I blink. What? "I thought I knew who I was. I was with the Blade. Everything changed when…when I found my mom. I mean…" He puts a hand on the back of his neck. "I don't belong here. You do."

"Keith, that's insane!" I say, taking a step closer.

"Is it?" He glares at me. "Who knows how much work you guys have done without me? How many planets you've saved? I can't fly Red now. You're doing amazing! I'm just…I'd just get in the way."

"That's it." I say, coming closer. "You don't get it, Keith. I'm not—"

"No, you don't get it!" He says, taking a step towards me. "They don't need me. They need you!"

"No, they need you!"

"You."

"You!"

" _You._ "

"Y—" I cut off. Blood rushes to my cheeks. I… _may_ have forgotten how close we were getting. We both look down, and our toes are touching. By pure chance, we look up at the same time. Our faces are inches from each other. "Uh…" I start to say, but I'm cut off by Keith putting his hand on my cheek. Then, we do the craziest, most impossible thing ever.

We kiss.

Keith's lips are soft, and I feel like lightning is running through me as I tilt my head a little, leaning into him. Without thinking, I wrap an arm around his waist, tugging him closer. His little gasp as I do makes my breath hitch. One of Keith's hands snakes into my hair.

With a gasp, we both pull away, faces on fire. It's only after a few seconds of stammering that either of us can form anything resembling a sentence.

"I—you…what?" I say, throwing my hands out to either side.

"How?" Keith says, stepping back. "What was that?"

"You like _guys_? _I_ like guys?" I put both hands on my head.

"And why did _you_ have to be my first kiss?" Keith says, running both hands through his mullet.

"I was your first kiss?"

"Yes!"

"What? How did this happen?"

" _Ugh!_ " We groan at the same time, then our eyes meet. A small smile creeps onto my face. Keith returns with a smirk, and before we know it we're both chuckling.

"Well that was crazy," he says.

"Tell me about it."

He lifts a hand to brush his hair back, but on a sudden impulse I reach out and do it for him. The blush that spreads across his cheeks is cuter than I'd like to admit. I take a deep breath and say, "You know, Keith…" The name sounds strangely intimate now. "We'll figure this out."

Keith smiles, and I feel my face grow hot.

"Yeah," he says. "We will." He leans in for one more quick kiss before walking out, leaving me a blushing, stammering mess.

I swear I hate that guy sometimes.


End file.
